Papá, ¿y por qué hay odio entre los Weasley y los Malfoy?
by Russia - Ivan Braginsky
Summary: Su padre,Septimus,no pudo responderle.Ya se las arreglaría para encontrar el sólo las respuestas.Mientras se burlaban de él,en el fondo, Arthur sabía que sentían envidia. Quizás no tuviera demasiados amigos, pero el único que le dirigía la palabra, aunque solo fuera para discutir, era un Malfoy. Y el heredero; ni más ni menos. Eso, en un Malfoy, era señal de que sabía que existías.


**Bueno, es lo típico, ¿no? Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la gran J.K Rowling. ¡Madre mía! Mi primer fic de HP. Pero es que no pude evitarlo. No. No pude. DD:**

**Espero les guste esta introducción y me comentéis para saber si realmente vale la pena seguirlo o no ;w; Los capítulos serán más largos, claro. ¡Muchas gracias! Y a ello!**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

-Por Merlín...¡La estación hoy está abarrotada de muggles!

-¡Septimus, harías el favor de no hablar tan alto!

-Cedrella, querida, es inevitable...¡Casi no podemos ni andar!

-Pues a mi me gusta...¡Son tan fascinantes!

Ambos miraron a su hijo: Arthur Weasley.

El menor Weasley. Hijo único, cabría decir, y con una gran fascinación hacia los muggles.

-Cariño, este será tu primer año en Hogwarts. Así que ten cuidado con las cosas que haces, sé un buen estudiante, no hables con desconocidos y...

-¡Pero mamá, Hogwarts es un colegio muy grande! ¡Allí lo que habrá son desconocidos! -interrumpió Arthur a su madre con sorpresa, mientras su padre soltaba una risa.

-Cedrella, tus consejos no sirven ni para hacer un partido de Quidditch en condiciones.

Y Arthur no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risa también mientras caminaban al Andé .

-Procure retirar eso antes de que regresemos a casa, señor Weasley o seré yo quien le dejará sin ver un solo partido de Quidditch en condiciones hasta el resto de su vida.

Sí. Mamá era de riendas tomar y a Arthur no le preocupaban las discusiones de sus padres. Nunca iban en serio y, normalmente, solían hacerlas para hacer reír a su hijo en situaciones tensas. Sin embargo, por muchos consejos útiles que le dieran, hubo "algo", una "pequeña cosita" muy importante que se les olvidó siquiera nombrar.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos a la estación? -preguntó su madre tras llegar los tres al Andén y sabiendo que el primer año solía ser el más excitante.

-No. Creo que podré llegar por mi mismo. -intentó decir con seguridad. Aunque la cruda realidad era que no se desmayaba porque Merlín no lo permitía.

-¡Ese es mi hijo! ¿Ves, Cedrella? Se está volviendo todo un mago.

-Tiene solo once años, Septimus.

-Y nadie dijo lo contrario.

Arthur se despidió de ambos y prometió escribir todas las semanas solo si le era posible. Su padre, Septimus Weasley, trabajaba junto con su madre, Cedrella Black, en el Ministerio de Magia. En una sección en la que ni siquiera les pagaban adecuadamente, a pesar de que podían escoger otra con la que la economía Weasley pudiera subir con facilidad.

"_Un Weasley nunca es orgulloso de su apellido, si no de su nombre._"

Era lo que siempre decía su padre.

A pesar de ser una familia que podía ser fácil y perfectamente aceptada por el simple hecho de ser unos sangre-limpia y tener una línea bastante larga familiarmente hablando, su padre y su padre antes que él, y así sucesivamente, nunca quisieron que los vieran de ese modo. A los Weasley se les conocía por su honradez y su capacidad de no querer ver diferencias entre líneas de sangre. Si obtenían un trabajo era por esfuerzo y no por su apellido o clase social. Y ahí es donde entra el "detallito" que su padre nunca le dijo al respecto. Aunque con lo despistado que era, si Arthur lo hubiera sabido, no le hubiera extrañado.

-Cuida de Erroll y ten todo siempre preparado. Sé tal como eres y no te metas en líos...-no cesaba de decir su madre llenándole a besos.

-Si, si, mamá. -le contestaba una y otra vez.

Tras despedirse de ellos vio el gran muro frente a él y cerró sus ojos con fuerza tomando carrerilla. Si no, le hubiera sido imposible. Cuando los abrió, un enorme tren estaba frente a él y un cartel en el que ponía "Andén 9 y 3/4" le daba un gran saludo. Comenzó a mover sus maletas con cuidado de su lechuza de color marrón negruzca; Erroll. Viendo a todas las personas que allí se encontraban, algunos despidiéndose de sus padres. Quizás no fue tan buena idea decirles que quiso entrar solo...¡No, Arthur! ¡Eres un Weasley! ¡No puedes pensar así! Eso es. ¡Con mucho ánimo y-

Sintió un pequeño golpecito en su carro. Tan ensimismado que iba que no se dio cuenta que topó con alguien más.

-¡Oh! Lo siento mucho. ¡No te había visto!

Una larga cabellera casi plateada se giró hacia él y le vio como si acabara de darse cuenta que su persona existía.

-¿Desde cuándo he dejado que me hablaras de tú...Weasley? -dijo, su voz arrastrando las palabras- Y ten cuidado de por donde andas.

Con una última mirada, como si el solo verle le hubiera estropeado el día, se alejó a subirse al tren con un gran bastón de color negro y la cabeza de una serpiente plateada en la parte superior en su mano derecha y que, realmente, no le era de utilidad pues su caminar era perfecto.

-¡Yo tampoco te he dado permiso para que me hablaras de tú! -respondió algo alto para que el rubio le escuchara.

No le hizo caso y siguió subiendo al tren, pero el como cogió con más fuerza el bastón fue señal para Arthur de que le había crispado los nervios y no pudo evitar reírse. ¡Que guay! ¡Acababa de empezar el curso y ya alguien le conocía de antes!


End file.
